


Boo-boo

by gforguilty



Category: Person of Interest (TV) RPF
Genre: 2nd pov i think, F/F, Fluff, Mention of blood, Shacker, aka they are together in real life, established relationship of Amy and Sarah, filming 6741, im bored, mention of Chris and Denise, or as real as RPF, plotless fic, random piece of crap lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gforguilty/pseuds/gforguilty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We both have bruises."</p><p>Maybe the kisses were too rough and someone ends up with a split lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo-boo

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. This is an alternate universe. No husband, no kids. Hope you'll like it. It's super short because it doesn't have a concrete plot. Hope you'll like it :)

 

"Cut!" You hear Chris' voice from afar and you pull away from the kiss, eyes closed, hands still cupping her cheeks, your brows furrowed but with a small smile on your lips.

"I taste blood." You whisper as you pulled back. Opening your eyes, you see Amy opening hers. As you lick your lips, checking if the blood’s yours, you see Amy lick the side of her lower lip—slightly hissing as she hit a certain spot.

"That's mine." She chuckles and if you weren't so distracted by the tongue that keeps poking out to check the wound, you would've been laughing at how sheepish and adorable she looks and sounds like. You snapped out of your daze and look into her eyes before letting it drift back down to her lips, just noticing the small cut on her lower lip with a small evidence of blood coming out of the slit.

It just registered to you. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" There's a slight panic in your voice at the thought of hurting her and she seemed to pick up on it because she squeezed your arm. _You forgot her hands were there in the first place--you forgot you haven't moved from your positions besides pulling apart from the kiss._

She laughs. "I'm fine. Don't worry." You stare at her lips and you let the pad of your thumb brush through her lower lip as if checking it for yourself, earning yourself a smile from her. "I guess we got too rough." You smirk at that. Leave it to Amy to channel her Root in what she says.

She gently turned her head towards Chris and Denise's direction. "Did we get the scene or do we have to call in for retouch?" _To cover the split lip, you thought, and so you feel bad.._

Chris’ voice resonated in the room. "We got it!" Denise chimed in. "Thank you, girls!" You feel their presence leave the room, leaving you two some privacy. _They weren’t technically in the room, just right outside the door, close to the set. There’s just one other cameraman and he left right after Chris said cut._

You never took your gaze off her face, your thumb continued to caress her lip. You're worried you got too carried away but you can't deny that this off-script event got you proud and somewhat..turned on. You receive another squeeze on your arm and you look up, meeting Amy's soft, reassuring eyes.

"It’s fine. It's nothing. Just stings a bit but that's about it." She gives you a soft smile and you feel her hand caressing your arm softly.

You nod with a soft smile on your lips before moving your hand to cup her jaw. "Here." You whisper before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft and gentle yet firm kiss.

Then you pull away. You look at her and she has her eyes closed for another second before her brow furrows a little, looking into your eyes now.

"What was that for?" She whispers, curious yet you can see her fighting off a smile.

"A kiss to make it better." You give her a goofy smile and you get a laugh out of her.

"I should let you kiss me roughly more often if that means I get extra kisses afterwards." She jokes and you know that she truly is alright. It’s not like a split lip would ruin her life. It is not even noticeable from afar.

"You are such a child." You shake your head, still sporting your smile, taking a step back so you can assist her in hopping off the table. She pulls up her pants and so did you.

"Says the person who just kissed me to make me boo-boo feel better." You both laugh then you pass her her red wine dress shirt with missing buttons, receiving a quick _thank you._

"I didn't say boo-boo though so you're still the child." You counter, getting your own shirt and putting it on.

She slips her arms into the sleeves of the dress shirt, buttoning the last few remaining surviving buttons, as she snorts playfully at you. "No one's gonna believe you, sweetie." You throw the leather jacket onto her face then, laughing as you did. Her following after she pulled it off her face.

"Oh do not challenge me, honey." You raise a finger at her, wagging it side to side, a smirk on your face.

She laughs and takes a step closer to you, pushing your hoodie to your chest a little too firm. "Oh I dare you, _honey_." She taps the tip of your nose, a huge smile on her face, and turns around, walking away as she put her jacket on. "C'mon! Let's go grab some food! We’re eating at your trailer."

You shake your head, smiling by yourself as some crew members enter the room to fix the set, maybe. "Unbelievable." But also adorable, you think before you followed after her, putting on your black hoodie as you walk.


End file.
